No Name - ROBLOX creepypasta
So when I was bored, I decided to go play Roblox, and I played alone with my friends. Four hours later, someone joined, and I didn't see their username. I thought my game was glitching cause of the user joining with no name, here's the screenshot. ---- > His hair had a hidden texture that Roblox removed, but why? I was so confused, and he had pale skin black hair and black shirt, and black pants, and then when i went to the menu, he said something random, he said "epacse tonnac uoY". And then i reversed it, and it said "You cannot escape.", and then my game got locked in, and then i opened task manager, and ended task, and then i was so happy that i left it, but then went to chat with my friends, and but one of them got banned, and then i was so shocked, i know that they are still there, i'm not crazy! and then when i decided to take a break from roblox, i was so calm, so i went back to roblox. And then, something scary happened, i was logged out, and then when i went back on my account, it got me banned, i didn't know why i got banned, and it said the reason. "You shouldn't have done that.", and then i shut down my computer, and then my desktop background changed, to a person just standing on the sidewalk, staring at me, and then i changed it, and then it came back, it cannot go away! And then i reset my computer, and then an message came up, "Thanks for the stuff!", then it crashed my computer, lots of times, and then i was so shocked, it popped up a image like this: ---- > And then it changed my OS, and then it load up, it said, "Welcome to my world!", and then the desktop background still hasn't changed, and then the games were poorly made, and then i went so bored, and upgraded my OS back to windows, and then finally, it's gone, and then i finally get to change my desktop background, but he was still there. When i went back to roblox, i made a new account, and then everything was fine, but then when i play a game, it was so weird, and i was so laggy, and the screen was so red, and glitching, and then some random image popped up like this: ---- > And then, i called for my parents to see this, but it got away and everything was normal, but my parents didn't trust me, because i saw a random image, so i exit out the game, and stopped playing for so many hours, i got so bored, and went to a website, it was blocked by an random image, so i decided to get task manager, i saw the one that's called. "DoNotEndTask", i'm thinking that's the one that did it, so i ended task, and then something weird happened, it won't leave me alone! And then i removed everything and restarted ROBLOX, and then everything was fine, and then the user with no name disguised as a friendly user, he was all colorful, he had brown hair, and normal skin, and blue hoodie, and black pants, then he told me to be friends with him so i did, and he went on my friends list, he was following me and something weird was happening, it was reversing back the way it was, it went way worse, and then i reported him, and finally he got banned! my everything was back, i got unbanned, and i knew that my friends were still there.